CandyCanes and Kisses '09
by SS-HPFC
Summary: "Hey Weasley, don't think that just because the two of us decided to give being friends a try means that I like you. And don't expect a gift for Christmas either." Seven Christmas' that show Rose and Scorpius over the years. For Bree! RW/SM


**For Bree!**

**Candy Canes and Kisses**

**Christmas One- Rose**

I shrieked as another perfectly round snowball hit my arm. It was James who threw it, obviously. Annoying that boy may be, and he would definitely pay for my wet hair, but he made really nice snowballs. Perfectly round, and perfectly shaped. My mixtures of clumped up ice and bunches of snow had nothing on his in visual appeal. But they did hurt more, and at the time that was all I was looking for. I swear I could see that boy gulp all the way from where I was when I started packing it all into a hard handful.

But then snowballs hit my back. I turned around immediately to see who had the nerve to irritate a concentrating first year.

It was Albus. Of course it was Albus. Him and his little Slytherin friends, sure. I aimed a snowball at Albus, I wasn't scared of him. But my aim was a tad bit off unfortunately. Instead it hit the blond haired, pale skinned, gray eyed boy next to him. Scorpius Malfoy I _was_ scared of.

I dashed behind James. We'll just let the big bad second year Gryffindor protect the Ravenclaw firstie - just this once.

James had other ideas apparently. He just threw up his hands in surrender and ran off like the coward the sorting hat didn't realize he truly was.

In the end, I got ambushed. They attacked and I was quickly defeated. Then Al finally decided that three-on-one was not exactly the fairest way to play. He ran over and joined me. Though I still believe I got pelted with way more snowballs than he, so much for fairness.

**

* * *

**

Christmas Two – Scorpius

"Hey Malfoy, I'm going to be studying with Rose. You want to come?" I shrugged. I had nothing better to do. I should, I was a second year and it was almost Christmas time. I should have been running around making a mess of things like most people were. But I wasn't.

"Why are you going to be studying?" I asked as we made our way to the library. His cousin Rose's second home. This was not going to be fun. That girl hates me, it's not a secret. And I don't much fancy her company either.

"Well, not studying exactly… She's helping me write an essay, you know. The one worth a third of our final grade. I'd ask you to help but…" He trailed off and ended with a meaningful glance in my direction. I knew what he was going on about. The last time he asked my help with something, I gave him the wrong answers on purpose to tell him to stop cheating off of me. To this day I am still not sure if he thought I did it on purpose, or accidentally. I don't know which would be worse in his opinion either.

"Hey Rose!" Albus smiled brightly at the red haired girl sitting before us. I didn't even know we'd arrived at the library, let alone the right table.

"Hey Al! Hey Malfoy." I could literally see her expression darkening when she mentioned my name. I would have been insulted if it were anyone else, but I understand why she doesn't like me. Some sort of grudge her dad had that wiped off on her? Her parents certainly did a nice job passing it down.

"Scorp, Rosie! Behave. Get along." Albus commanded. Rose and I scowled at the use of those dreaded nicknames he used when annoyed with us.

"When haven't I behaved?" Rose asked innocently.

"When you poured ink on his head." Oh yes, that hadn't been fun. I never even figured out what I did to deserve it. To my surprise she actually started laughing.

"Oh yeah! That was bloody hilarious!" She was now gasping for breath and laughing so hard that it was contagious. Al and I started laughing at roughly the same time, and before we knew it we were being kicked out of the library, our stuff flying after because of fits of increasing hysteria.

**

* * *

**

Christmas Three - Rose

I stood in Hogsmeade on the night before Christmas break, with a surprising person.

"Hey Weasley, don't think that just because the two of us decided to give being friends a try means that I like you. And don't expect a gift for Christmas either."

"Well, being friends with someone does usually imply that you like them. Perhaps I read the wrong definition?"

"You actually read the definition of friendship? Oh god, you are even more of a bookworm than I thought." I stuck my tongue out at him, and he followed suit. A Malfoy sticking his tongue out… I wish I had a camera. That is blackmail material right there.

"Come on, let's go get a butterbeer in the three broomsticks." I was freezing. It was winter, and cold.

"You- you want my jacket Weasley?" It was clear as day that he felt awkward offering that to me. Even something as small as a jacket…

"Uh, sure… but wont you be cold, Malfoy?"

"Eh, not as cold as you. I'll survive." So I accepted his jacket.

"To the three broomsticks then." He was shivering. Like, really badly. The liar.

**-**

I opened my presents one by one. A broomstick, clothes, sweets, lots of books and-

"You have one present left Rosie!" Dad called out.

"Who's it from?" He shows me. There's no names signed, just a really fancy-lettered 'M.'

It was a pictures. A picture of me and him hanging out one day. I ended up framing it and hanging it up in my room, despite the fact that it didn't even move.

So he bought me a gift after all. Makes me wonder if he maybe lied about liking me too. Wouldn't that be something?

**

* * *

**

Christmas Four - letters

_Dear Rose,_

_That's right, I called you Rose. I decided that maybe doing that in a letter would be easier than trying it out loud first. I know you started calling me Scorpius ages ago._

_Anyway, how are your winter hols so far? Only one more day until Christmas. I'm excited, are you? I absolutely love the cookies you sent me. I gave my owl one too, and I think he appreciates them._

_I'm looking forward to Albus coming over to my house- finally. We have been trying for that since year 1. But maybe he finally got his dad to see the light._

_Oh, gossip time! Guess who I was caught with under the mistletoe with last night at our Christmas party? Annabelle Nott. That stuck up prat you and me had so much fun insulting last year? Yeah, you know the girl. _

_I do really wish I could see you this winter Rosie! See you next year!_

_-Scorpius_

_P.s. Don't burn this just because I dared to write your nickname on it. You can call me Scorp if you want._

_Dearest Scorp,_

_Merry Christmas! I'm so glad you liked the cookies! I spent ages making them and I ended up only eating 2. Stupid greedy fathers and brothers. Sometimes I wish I'd poisoned those cookies, that'd teach them!_

_So, you want a complete list of my presents? Well, I would tell you but I'd probably end up hurting my wrist from typing so much._

_You two convinced Uncle Harry to let Al come over? I bet he's excited. I wish I could come, but then that would be pushing my luck. Only a year ago now I'd barely even been your friend. The picture is still hanging, by the way._

_Oh my God. I wish I could have seen your face when she snogged you. That would have just made my day. I bet your face was priceless, did one of your lovely guests take a picture for me, by any chance? _

_-Rose_

_Little Flower,_

_I'm going to make this quick._

_You can tell me all of your presents at Hogwarts._

_And what I really wanted to say was that there was no shocked faces for anyone to get on camera. Me and Annabelle really hit it off, I had a great time, she's a sweet girl and you should really get to know her. The two of us are now, what they call "an item."_

_Ciao._

_-Scorpius_

_Stupid, _evil, Scorpion,

_Oh dear Merlin, the two of you? An item? The idea in itself is laughable. I just want to start laughing right now. And No, I will not even attempt to get to know her. She's a bitch, and you know I never use that word. Ever._

_-Rose_

_Rosie-Darling,_

_Oh come one Rose. It was just a joke. So go right agead and laugh. It's funny. Funny, I tell you. I did have to snog her though. A very unfortunate event that probably would make you laugh, actually. I bet your face when you read my last letter was something to see too though. I'll see you at Hogwarts tomorrow!_

_-M_

**

* * *

**

Christmas Five - Scorpius

"Hey Scorpius, I've got something for you." She held out a stick like object, with a round curve at one end. It was covered in diagonal red and white stripes from bottom to top.

"What is it?" I managed to say, choking down my guilt. I hadn't bought her a gift. I had been forgetting about her a lot lately. Since I got a new girlfriend actually. She always overlooked it and pretended not to notice, but I could tell it was hurting her.

"It's a candy cane. A muggle sweet that tastes an awful lot like peppermint." I was about to try a bit when she stopped me.

"No, you need to take off the wrapper first, stupid." She laughed, rolling her eyes. "And it tastes better when you lick it, don't bite it."

I was following her instructions when two hands were gripped around my eyes.

"Guess who!" A girly voice simpered. I didn't have to guess… Did I forget to mention that my girlfriend is Annabelle Nott? The irony was practically bouncing off the walls when I informed Rose of this little fact.

"Don't make him guess, if he ever gets it wrong you'll just be really pissed off," Rose muttered, smirking. "Though it would be kind of hard to mistake your annoying voice for anyone else," she added as an after thought. I gave her one of those 'can you please refrain from insulting my girlfriend?' looks. A look that she pointedly ignored and walked away from.

"Aw, is little Weasley jealous?" Annabelle asked smirking as Rose stomped past.

I still felt bad about not having her a present.

**

* * *

**

Christmas Six - Rose

I beamed up at Scorpius as he walked towards me. We were at a Christmas party at Hogwarts because, for once, we both decided to stay here over the holidays.

"So Rose, would you care to dance?" It's like he can read my mind.

"I would."

And a bloody great dancer he was, too. I should get lessons from him sometime…

"Hey Rose, you should watch where you stand! There might be nargles in there!" Lysander Scamander is a weird boy. Figures, considering he's Aunt Luna's son, but where is he even talking about. Crap. I looked up. Apparently I was being held captive under a plant. Who was going to save me from this awful fate?

Suddenly Scorpius returned with the drinks… and it would appear that he was awfully amused at something… me. He started laughing at me, and I was slightly insulted.

"It's not funny. Please just help me out of here!"

"As you wish." And before I knew it, he was coming closer and closer and then his lips were on mine. I must say, I'd been at Hogwarts for 6 years and that was probably the most magical moment I had ever experienced.

"So, did you enjoy that kiss?" I grinned and nodded. "You know I had been looking for the perfect opportunity to do that since last year." No I didn't know that, actually. It was very surprising information.

"I've beat you. I've been waiting since fourth." And I leaned in closer for another kiss.

**

* * *

**

Christmas Seven - third person pov

"So Scorpius, I was thinking maybe you should come over to my house for Christmas break."

"And now I'm thinking that you're crazy." She grinned at him.

"Well my evil git of a brother told them about us, and so I can't see how we can avoid them for too much longer."

He sighed and conceded defeat.

"Fine. We'll go. You win, happy now?"

"Almost," she sang, staring at his lips. Her mother had always said to keep your eye on the prize. And sure enough, his lips came swooping down on hers. She still got butterflies in her stomach every single time.

**-**

Ron paced around anxiously. He didn't know whether to put out his best rugs and all in order to impress the boy, or cover it all up to make sure that it never got soiled by a Malfoy. He went with the former, knowing that if he chose the latter his wife would demand an explanation.

"Nice place you've got here." A voice jumped into his thoughts. It was a boy that looked remarkably familiar, but wasn't.

"So dad," Rose came in a second later and stood beside the blond boy. "This is Scorpius Malfoy, my boyfriend." Ron had to admit that while the boy still looked arrogant and all, he didn't look nearly as bad as his father. But that fact didn't weaken the glare in the slightest.

"Dad!" Rose cried, stepping in front of Scorpius as Ron continued to glare and made to pull out his wand. "It's Christmas. Let's not get you sent to Azkaban for cursing a minor!"

"Oh, glad to know how much you care about me, love." Scorpius joked, rolling his eyes.

Ron hastily stowed his wand back in his pocket and pulled out a flask of Veritaserum he had pulled out earlier, just in case. It was a good thing Hermione had decided to go to the Potters and give them some time alone. She never would have allowed it.

"Dad, save us the third degree, please." Rose begged. That threw him off his warpath, Rose was a proud person. She never begged.

"Fine. But the day you turn 17 is my holiday, kid." Ron muttered as Rose squealed in delight and hugged him.

"Shit, that's tomorrow isn't it?" Rose whispered to Scorpius. He nodded.


End file.
